High speed data communications and the devices that enable such communications have become ubiquitous in modern society. These devices make many users capable of maintaining nearly continuous connectivity to the Internet and other communication networks. Although these high speed data connections are available through telephone lines, cable modems or other such devices that have a physical wired connection, wireless connections have revolutionized our ability to stay connected without sacrificing mobility.
However, in spite of the familiarity that people have with remaining continuously connected to networks while on the ground, people generally understand that easy and/or cheap connectivity will tend to stop once an aircraft is boarded. Aviation platforms have still not become easily and cheaply connected to communication networks, at least for the passengers onboard. Attempts to stay connected in the air are typically costly and have bandwidth limitations or high latency problems. Moreover, passengers willing to deal with the expense and issues presented by aircraft communication capabilities are often limited to very specific communication modes that are supported by the rigid communication architecture provided on the aircraft.
Conventional ground based communication systems have been developed and matured over the past couple of decades. While advances continue to be made in relation to ground based communication, and one might expect that some of those advances may also be applicable to communication with aviation platforms, the fact that conventional ground based communication involves a two dimensional coverage paradigm and that air-to-ground (ATG) communication is a three dimensional problem means that there is not a direct correlation between the two environments. Instead, many additional factors must be considered in the context of ATG relative to those considered in relation to ground based communication.